Bonding Time
by KH777
Summary: Leo gets the rare oppurtunity of being able to spend time with his brother without his other siblings. Even if it was caused by being unable to do your duties for the day because he felt so awful. What will they do? Is Leo ok?
This is a _Fire Emblem Fates_ fan fiction. Based pre-game. **This is in no way intended to be yaoi.**

Today was a strange day. Definitely strange. Most common were days where Elise was the only sibling who could visit Corrin that day. Some days it was just Camilla or just Xander. But never had it been just Leo, like today. That was just what happened though. Leo was all by his lonesome today to visit Corrin.

"Brother? Can I come in?" Leo asked, knocking on his door. He heard no response. Ugh, don't tell me he's still sleeping?

"Corrin!" He called again.

"I'm coming!" Corrin answered.

Soon the door opened to reveal a disheveled Corrin.

Leo sighed.

"You were sleeping?"

"I was awake!" Corrin defended. "But I fell asleep on the desk…"

"You're hopeless."

Corrin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Is it just you today, Leo?"

"Yes, everyone else couldn't make it today."

Actually, the truth of the matter was that Leo was the one to volunteer today because he was feeling absolutely horrid today. He knew he couldn't go about his duties like this. Of course, he didn't want to worry everyone needlessly, so he kept it to himself.

Leo expected Corrin to be a bit disappointed but he wasn't; actually he was quite the opposite. He had a smile on his face.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's just that we never get to hang out together one on one like I've been able to do with the others."

Leo was a bit stunned but quickly regained his composure. This was Corrin after all; of course he would think about that. It was fairness to all of his siblings. He didn't want anyone to feel left out. And he's not stupid; he must know about the times when Leo was jealous of the way his siblings dotted on him.

"So… What do you want to do?"

On any other time, Leo probably would have wanted to spar with him without any prospectors watching them. But not today. He was in no condition for combat. Second to that would be a game of strategy, but all of his boards were at the palace.

A wave of dizziness crashed over him abruptly and violently. Out of nowhere, he felt like he may faint if he stays standing much longer.

"Leo? Are you okay?" Corrin concerned, seeing Leo holding his head.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to sit… down…"

Leo fell over onto Corrin.

"Leo!"

Leo hated appearing so weak. Why hadn't he taken better care of himself?

Corrin bought Leo over to the couch and gently laid him down in it. Leo put his arm over his forehead.

"What's wrong? I can get a doctor…"

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute…"

"Leo, are you really fine? You were totally out of it a second ago." Corrin asked. "You don't always need to act so strong. All of us need help at times. None of us are would ever think any less of you, Brother."

"….." Leo was silent. "I've felt like this all day. The only reason I came today was because I couldn't do many of my duties today. This is pathetic. A warrior being downed by stupid dizziness issues."

"It's okay, Leo. I won't tell the others." Corrin reassured. "Are you sick?"

"Maybe. I do feel a bit… nauseous."

"You should rest then."

"I'm not just going to lay here."

"Why don't we do something sitting down then?"

"What do you have in mind?"

…

"I didn't think you had any games of strategy, Corrin." Leo remarked, impressed, and sitting in a chair across the table from Corrin.

"I'm sure it isn't the type of strategy you're used to, though."

They were playing chess and it was pretty even so far but Leo appeared to have the upper hand.

"It's a little different, they are similar. Protect the king piece, use your other pieces to do so. It's not so different. Though, it lacks a bit more strategy."

Leo moved diagonally and conquered several of Corrin's pieces, all with a smirk on his face. Games of strategy were his favorite pastime. It kept his skills honed and managed to be an enjoyable experience at the same time.

"Your turn, Brother."

Corrin looked over the board and put on a thoughtful expression. He had a feeling that if he didn't make the right move here, he would lose. He could tell just by Leo's demeanor. Corrin begun to make a play but changed his mind at the last second.

Leo smirked.

"You should have kept your original choice." Leo remarked. He then moved the same piece at before to capture one or two more pieces until he made it to the king piece.

"Check-Mate." Leo announced before making the final move. It was over. Corrin just smiled a little, acknowledging defeat.

"I knew I could never beat you in strategy, Brother."

"Perhaps you need to hone your skills a little more, Corrin. I'd be willing to game with you another time."

"Of course."

"Now if you'll excuse me." Leo said, getting up to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I have my retainers with me. I'll be fine."

Corrin nodded in acknowledgment.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Corrin added, still a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about that. I have no intention of allowing anything like that to happen again."

"Okay."

Leo took his leave, walking out of the room with the confident aura he often portrayed. Like none of it had happened. Corrin couldn't blame him though. He doubted this would happen again, either. Still, he was happy about being able to spend some time with his younger brother because of it. He hoped to be able to do another round with him sometime soon.

 _Fin_


End file.
